1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a goods transmission system in vending machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines include goods channels for accommodating a plurality of sale items. Typical vending machines use motors to push the goods to output trays, and customers can get the goods from the output trays. Motors usually respond slowly and may not push the correct items to the output trays.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.